


Come Home

by InfiniteWoonique



Category: VIXX
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Military, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Pregnant Lee Jaehwan | Ken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 19:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15758574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteWoonique/pseuds/InfiniteWoonique
Summary: Jaehwan is home with his two sons and a baby on the way, but Taekwoon is serving his mandatory military service





	Come Home

"Hi, Daddy!" a very excited Bonhwa and Chinhwa yelled at the screen in his mother's lap. They were both extremely excited, especially Bonhwa, and once Bonhwa was all riled up, it would take a while for him to calm down again. Jaehwan sighed as he watched his son start to bounce up and down on the bed. He was right next to his mother on the bed and it was starting to shift Jaehwan and make him uncomfortable quick.

"Bonhwa, please sit down," Jaehwan sighed, reaching over to place a hand on his hyper active son's shoulder. The young boy was quick to listen and slowly stopped jumping to sit calmly against his thigh. Chinhwa sat on his other side watching his brother jump around like a maniac. Chinhwa was the calmer twin, quiet and extremely well behaved. The twins were like night and day, complete opposites, but they both had one thing they both loved, and that was their mother, Jaehwan. They both loved him to the ends of the earth and would often fight one another on who would sit in his lap, but they couldn't anymore since Jaehwan's lap was pretty occupied at the moment. 

Jaehwan had had his twin boys five years before, and now he was pregnant again, this time with a girl who was due in two weeks. Jaehwan was tired all the time with two twin boys who constantly fought each other and an unborn baby girl who was a night owl and liked to keep him awake at night when he was free from his boys. It wouldn't have been so hard if he had Taekwoon there, but unfortunately, the older male was currently stationed in the Osan air base serving a mandatory twenty-four month enlistment sentence. He was on inactive duty so the chance of being KIA (killed in action) was low so he could return home to his husband and soon to be three kids. 

At the moment, Taekwoon was given a call home so he could check up on his family. Jaehwan was getting closer to his due date and was supposed to be induced in a week's time. Once it gets closer to Jaehwan's induction date, Taekwoon was allowed ten days of non-chargeable leave time that had been discussed months ahead of time so he could be at his daughter's birth. This would be the last time he could face time his family before he would be temporarily released to be with them again, but would have to return to service when his time was up.

"Hey, my handsome little boys!" Taekwoon greeted happily with that gentle voice of his, "How are you two doing?" he asked next, not having heard from them the last time he called since they had already been put to bed. This time, Jaehwan had kept them awake so they could talk to their father. They hadn't seen him in about six months. 

"Daddy, I got a star this week!" an excited Chinhwa yelled as he held up the said star in front of the camera for Taekwoon to see, "I got it for being a good helper to my classmates," he explained sweetly. He had helped someone read a word and then proceeded to walk around the class full of kids to see if they needed help reading a word. Chinhwa's teacher was incredibly impressed by his eagerness to help others and awarded him a star to take home and show his mother, "I helped them read!"

Taekwoon smiled wide, "I'm so proud of you for helping others! Have you been helping Bonhwa read as well?" he asked next, knowing how hard it was for his eldest twin to sit still long enough to read a page of a picture book. 

Bonhwa was the one who ended up answering his father, "Yes! I can read all of the Cat in the Hat by myself!" he boasted, looking proud of himself. Of course, he had mostly memorized the words instead of reading them, but he had tried and could recite the whole book, and Jaehwan wasn't going to bring down his son's ego when he was trying as best as he could. 

Taekwoon then opened his mouth wide as he responded like it was the best thing he had ever heard, "Wow! That's my boy, Bonhwa! Daddy is so proud of you," he assured, and he was. He knew how Bonhwa tended to be and had an amazing memory, so he figured just as much that he had memorized the words his mother had read to him and just pretended to read them. 

Bonhwa puffed his chest out proudly and Jaehwan laughed, using a hand to rub the top of his son's head, ruffling his long locks every which way. He really needed a haircut, "How is service?" Jaehwan asked next. He was always nervous that Taekwoon would get hurt in action. Taekwoon flew helicopters and had come close to action once. Too close. It was terrifying to Jaehwan, but he knew that Taekwoon had to do it for his country. 

Taekwoon nodded, "Ugh, it's pretty good. I practiced flying at mountain ranges today and went almost 6500 feet in altitude and that was clear over the Hallasan," he explained, sounding pretty proud of himself and Jaehwan smiled knowing that his son Bonhwa was just like his father, all proud and boastful. 

"You were all the way on Jeju Island today?" Jaehwan asked next. It was a pretty far flight from where they were in Seoul, so Jaehwan was surprised.

"Yes, we were just scoping and testing a new model of helicopter delivered today. It moves pretty fast," Taekwoon explained, "It was about a fifty minute flight when an airplane usually takes an hour and ten minutes."

Jaehwan nodded and his hand suddenly went to feel along his round belly. His daughter had started moving and she gave a particularly strong kick to his ribs. Jaehwan almost winced once she kicked but he tried to hide it. Turns out, he was very successful at hiding it since Taekwoon immediately noticed the look of pain on his husband's face and became worried. 

"Did the baby kick?" Taekwoon asked, hoping it was that simple and praying it wasn't an early contraction. 

Jaehwan nodded, "Yeah, she's a little stinker already, I'm telling you," Jaehwan laughed, feeling along his rotund abdomen as she continued to squirm and wiggle inside.

"I want to feel! I want to feel!" the twin boys yelled almost simultaneously. Jaehwan laughed and nodded as he grabbed a hand from both of his twins and placed them where he felt the most movement. Both of the boys were already fascinated by their baby sister and whenever she moved they wanted to be there to feel her move. They sometimes stuck to Jaehwan's sides all day just so they could feel their little sister move. It was also helpful because if Jaehwan needed anything, he could ask one of the boys to get it for him and they would go right ahead and get it. 

"What does it feel like boys?" Taekwoon asked his sons enthusiastically. He sounded excited to hear what his sons thought of their sister. 

Chinhwa was first to answer, "It feels like a poke from Mommy's skin," he explained, "Or like a punch sometimes," he tried to explain again but his five year old brain could only explain so much. He wasn't so sure himself how to explain it."

"Yeah, like a punch!" Bonhwa agreed, "Sometimes it feels cold even when Mommy is warm," Bonhwa added, both his parents confused as to what he meant, but they didn't question it and Taekwoon just nodded.

"That sounds amazing, boys! I can't wait to get home and feel for myself!" he exclaimed. Jaehwan could hear one of Taekwoon's comrades chuckle in the background and ask Taekwoon who he was talking to. It was a short conversation before Taekwoon's attention was back on the laptop screen, watching his family diligently as his twin boys doted on their mother a bit more. 

"Hey boys, your mommy looks a little hungry, can you go get him a snack?" Taekwoon ordered. Jaehwan knew exactly what he was doing and he went along with it, "I don't know what he wants to eat though, why don't you ask him what he wants to eat," Taekwoon demanded again. He was trying to get the boys to get out of the room for a bit so he and Jaehwan could talk alone. 

"Mommy, what would you like to eat?!" Bonhwa asked loudly and in Jaehwan's ear.

Jaehwan rubbed his ear and thought for a second of a food that would take them a while to find and dish out, "I want goldfish in that pink bowl I love so much," both of the boys jumped up and raced each other to the kitchen with the promise of coming back with goldfish in a pink bowl, but the thing was: there was no pink bowl anymore. It had melted in the dishwasher along with some plastic cups and Jaehwan threw it away since it wasn't usable anymore. The boys didn't know that though and they were going to be looking for a bowl that wasn't in the house anymore. 

"Hi," Taekwoon cooed softly, demeanor looking much different than it was before. He looked serious now and his tone of voice sounded different too. 

"Hi," Jaehwan cooed back, using his now free hand to rub at his forehead.

Taekwoon blinked before he spoke again, "How are you doing?" this wasn't like how he had asked the boys earlier, all chipper and happy. This time, he sounded concerned and like he was expecting a bad answer anyway. Why wouldn't he? He had only been in the air force for six months and he still had another year and a half before he was good to go home. That had to take a toll on his husband, his very pregnant husband who was home alone with two boys and Taekwoon knew how much of a handful the two were and he felt awful for leaving Jaehwan alone with them with no help. 

Jaehwan nodded with a lip jutted out and responded unconfidently, "I'm good," he answered shortly. Nodding his head along to answer, only it wasn't true, and he was nodding so he could distract himself from truly spilling his emotions. It didn't last long because one single look from Taekwoon had Jaehwan crying, the dams in his eyes breaking free and letting out a flood of emotion.

"I'm so tired," Jaehwan cried out, hand going to rub his eyes as they started to itch. He hadn't cried in a while and it was messing with his eyes, "I don't know if I'm a good enough mother for the boys and now there's another one on the way and Taekwoon, I can't do it. I can't do it alone," Jaehwan cried. He was full on sobbing at this point, letting his emotions run free because he couldn't lie to Taekwoon. Taekwoon had a way with Jaehwan and he could get anything out of him without even trying. Taekwoon was his best friend and had been for a long time, since they were in kindergarten, "I can't even sleep some nights because I'm so worried about you and if I even remembered to say 'I love you' to the boys or if washed behind their ears," Jaehwan broke down again and was losing it, "I just want to sleep."

"Jaehwan, look at me," Taekwoon ordered, realizing he had a situation on his hands. Jaehwan continued to cry, but listened to his husband, "Jaehwan, why are you so worried? You're a great mother and you always have been!" Taekwoon insisted, moving to put headphones in so his husband had more privacy, "Jaehwan, I know you're tired and stressed, but everything will be alright, I promise you. You have to stay strong and be strong for our the twins and Sunhwa."

At the mention of a name that none of their kids owned, Jaehwan grew confused and managed to calm down a bit, but still choked on his breath as he tried to gain it back, "S-Sunhwa?" he asked, wiping his nose along his sweater sleeve, "Who's Sunhwa?" 

Taekwoon gave a lopsided smile and his face softened as he started to explain, "I was thinking, we could keep the same theme in the names for our kids, and I thought Sunhwa was a beautiful name. Don't you think so?" Taekwoon explained. His face was sweet and he was trying to cheer Jaehwan up, but he also truly meant it. Ever since he found out they were having a girl, Taekwoon had been thinking up names and Sunhwa had stuck ever since he thought of it. 

Jaehwan let out a nervous laugh and wiped the tears away from his eyes, "That's a beautiful name," after wiping his tears, his hands went down to rest on his belly. It had grown quite big, but near as big as it had gotten when Jaehwan was pregnant with the twins. His hands smoothed out over the expanse and felt as she started squirming around again. She wasn't as strong this time and Jaehwan appreciated that she was giving her mom a break, "I think she likes it, too," Jaehwan laughed again, still nervously. 

Taekwoon was again smiling wide, "I knew she'd like it. Now we have a Bonhwa, Chinhwa, and a Sunhwa. And Jaehwan and a Taekwoon," Taekwoon listed off and all the names and they indeed sounded good together. It sounded like a good family, "I love you," Taekwoon cooed again.

"I love you, too. Seven more days," Jaehwan reminded his husband, but it was more of a reminder for himself. It was the only thing keeping him sane at the moment. He would see his husband in seven more days and about two days after that, he would have a daughter in his arms. It was stressful, but he guessed he could make it work. 

"Mommy!" Bonhwa's voice sounded again as it entered the room, "We couldn't find the pink bowl!" he yelled. Chinhwa was right behind him and instead of the pink bowl, he had a blue bowl in hand, "We used Daddy's bowl instead. Daddy are you okay with that?!" he asked as he hopped back onto the bed right next to Jaehwan. The blue bowl was Taekwoon's and the family never used it and instead kept it clean for him when he came home. Today would be the first time they would be using it without Taekwoon home. 

"Oh that's alright," Taekwoon assured, throwing an arm up on the other side of the screen, "Mommy can use it. I won't be mad," he laughed, watching as Chinhwa put the bowl of goldfish in his mother's hands and watched as Jaehwan picked up a goldfish with two fingers and put it in his mouth, "And I think Mommy looks pretty happy right now, so I'm happy, too," his sweet smile was warming and everyone at home smiled back. 

The family talked through the video call for another hour before Taekwoon was called into another round of service. They needed an off-duty pilot to flew troops to a training ground to practice an in battle simulation. Taekwoon said his goodbyes and his I love you's before he had to sign off and go. He kissed the screen and the twins and Jaehwan kissed back and then he was gone. Gone for another week before they would see him again. They all looked forward to that and had faith that Taekwoon would be safe.


End file.
